


Calculated Risks

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [53]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Kageyama Tobio is a Cinnamon Roll, Kitagawa Daiichi, Middle School, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Oikawa Tooru is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He eyed the procession of children flanked by everything from dogs to deer, some with lizards on their shoulders or falcons that were on gloves for the moment, but who could perch on rails by the sidelines when the new freshmen needed their hands free. Now those were people to keep an eye on when practice really got going.</p>
  <p>"Gentlemen. Welcome to the Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club."</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, *Bonus* Bonus Round. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2588686#cmt2588686">dynamite</a> requested Oikawa/Kageyama in a His Dark Materials AU. Here be daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated Risks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



     Oikawa reclined on the bench, watching Aoki, his bright blue frog, hop around on his chest, while Iwa-chan stood to the side with his rock penguin (the somewhat pretentious Charybdis) waddling behind his legs. "It looked like a good crop of freshmen at the assembly this year. How many do you think we'll get?"

     "We'd get more if you didn't flirt with everything that moved," his friend grumbled.

     "I can't help that people love me! Would you want me to abandon my adoring fans?"

     "Yes. All that preening makes people think you're a flake."

     "Well, I see someone's priorities are firmly stuck in the world of appearances."

     "And that would be you, _Kusokawa_."

     Setting that entirely aside, Oikawa jumped up -- and naturally Aoki jumped to where his shoulder ended up. He was very bright after all, and not just in terms of his poison skin. "I wish they'd open the doors already! I want to meet the new kids. A captain needs to make a good impression."

     "Settle down." Iwa-chan straightened the pile of volleyballs in the practice bin for the fifteenth time. "You know they have to go through gym safety protocol first. Make sure the kids' daemons are clear that they have to stay by the sidelines, put booties on the ones with claws, get protective cases for the kids who don't have something that could stand getting hit by a volleyball. They'll be here."

     "I'm bored, though."

     "Then run drills or something!"

     "What, and sweat before the freshmen come in?"

     "I cannot fucking believe you sometimes."

     But at last, the gym door cracked, and he could hear the coach calling out final reminders to stay in line for introductions. Oikawa dropped Aoki into the reinforced pendant on his neck and straightened up into his best Captain's pose. He was serious about making a good first impression, after all.

     He eyed the procession of children flanked by everything from dogs to deer, some with lizards on their shoulders or falcons that were on gloves for the moment, but who could perch on rails by the sidelines when the new freshmen needed their hands free. Now those were people to keep an eye on when practice really got going. One giraffe even nodded its way through the gym doors, with school uniform daemon booties on its hooves that matched those on all the other sharp-footed animals. Maybe they'd have a good, tall spiker in that kid by the time he reached his third year, even if Oikawa wouldn't be around to see it. He could at least groom them to follow him into high school.

     "Gentlemen. Welcome to the Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club."

~//~

     The Captain's place, of course, was by the sidelines while they ran the new recruits through basic blocking drills. Everyone got cursory introductions to all the positions and basic techniques today. There was no point getting into details until they found out tomorrow who was willing to stick around. He'd done his serve demonstration, suitably awed the tiny children, and that was a job well done as far as Oikawa was concerned. Now he could sit back and see who had talent.

     Although it was hard not to pay attention when an unbelievably cute baby rabbit daemon hopped over to his side, all wide eyes and hope in a tiny, fluffy package with dark blue booties on its paws to protect the floors. And as it sat, drawing its head up for a better look at him, it changed into a chocolate Labrador puppy. Such an adoring face! Was it smiling at him? Far be it for him to ignore what was clearly the look of a fan, Oikawa knelt next to the puppy with his perfect fanservice smile.

     "Well, hello there. Who's the little cutie who brought you in today?" A freshman on the team whose daemon hadn't settled yet, who could still be moulded one way or the other, could be a very interesting asset indeed, if he was any good. Oikawa held his hand out still, inviting, for the now-puppy shaped daemon to examine with confused but oh so trusting eyes. "I think I know how to find out," Oikawa whispered. He was still smiling, but he knew exactly what he was doing when he reached out to run the back of his knuckle along the dog's chin. Not obvious enough that anyone else in the room would notice him.

     Just one person.

     The warning growl and disapproving eyes the daemon made were nothing compared to the hard-tossed volleyball he took straight to the face half an instant later.

     "Kageyama-kun!" the coach yelled. "Watch where you're tossing the ball! Sidelines, now!"

     "Yes, sir!"

     Oikawa locked eyes with the brat who left the court staring at him as if he weren't sure if he should be horrified, sick, or violent, and he did the thing he did best -- even better than serving. He smiled. And ignored the other third years whispering about how, if Kageyama had aimed that on purpose (and it looked like he had), he could be one hell of a setter. That was entirely worth ignoring, since clearly no one was going to replace him as this team's setter, and certainly not a kid whose daemon wasn't even settled. Although part of Oikawa thought he should be offended that his teammates just _assumed_ that this Kageyama hitting him with a volleyball had to be for a good reason! Why, even the coach wasn't scolding the new boy beyond telling him to leave the court! The kid would get full of himself if they let him get away with that.

     "You're one to talk," Aoki croaked from the pendant on his neck.

     "I am, Ao-chan!" Oikawa sassed right back. "I know exactly what I'm talking about!"

     Interesting that the chocolate Labrador puppy seemed to have grown a month or two older when he looked back, and hadn't moved away. He was on his feet, trying to stand between Oikawa and the freshman who was straightforwardly walking over. Then it was the freshman's turn to block Oikawa from getting anywhere near his daemon.

     "Excuse me," the brat grumbled. Then he stared, silent and frowning but as intent as could be.

     "Oh, did you come to apologize? Let's see, what did the coach call you... Kageyama?"

     "Kageyama Tobio. Why would I apologize?"

     The poor baby sounded honestly confused! Oikawa couldn't help laughing. "Because you threw a volleyball at your Captain's head, _Tobio-chan_. But if you apologize nicely, I'll let you call it a mistake."

     With an even deeper frown and an even more confused voice, the boy answered. "But it wasn't a mistake."

     "Oh, Tobio-chan! That makes you a very bad boy! Do you know what happens to bad boys in this club?"

     "Why would I be bad because it wasn't a mistake?" Every bit the boy's uncomprehending frown furrowed into his face, Oikawa regretted starting this conversation. People never respect or fear you when you have to explain why they should. "I hit you on purpose because you touched Makoto. You're the bad one."

     So unbelievably sincere. Right. Changing topic. "Oh, did I, Tobio-chan? How careless of me! Here." He pulled out Aoki's pendant. "If I touched yours, I'll let you touch mine. How's that?"

     "I think I need an adult," Tobio-chan answered, raising his hand.

     Oikawa pushed it back down before the coach could see. "You really can't take a joke, can you?" he said, coating it with as much derision as he could manage and walking away before the little grubber could get the last word. Maybe tomorrow, some of this would've sunk in, and Tobio-chan would learn some manners.

     The next day came, however, and the next, and the one after that, and all Oikawa saw Tobio-chan learning was how to destroy everything that stood in his way. One thing he knew for certain, though, was that he'd never let that snip of a freshman destroy _him_. The jackal that the boy's daemon turned into, all teeth and snarls as if to say, "Don't you dare come close," only made him more sure. Tobio-chan needed to know what it was to submit to your captain before Oikawa planned to recognize his skills. Until then, he was just one more bratty underclassman with good aim.


End file.
